


曾經、已經

by naiomaou



Series: 夢境擴寫 [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24947476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naiomaou/pseuds/naiomaou
Summary: 超能力大戰（咦）
Series: 夢境擴寫 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893448





	1. Chapter 1

蕈醒過來的時候，已經站在長長的排隊人龍裏。

眼前的場景有些熟悉，又有點陌生。大概是海山國中的活動中心吧，滿滿的人潮都向同一個地方推進，和2013年她第一次去的書展景況有點像。

稍微確認一下同伴，麻馬、小兔。個個跟著密密麻麻的人群一起左顧右盼，那是標準的「排隊律動」。為了不知道能看到什麼而伸長的脖子。蕈醒過來的時候，已經站在長長的排隊人龍裏。

眼前的場景有些熟悉，又有點陌生。大概是海山國中的活動中心吧，滿滿的人潮都向同一個地方推進，和2013年她第一次去的書展景況有點像。

稍微確認一下同伴，麻馬、小兔。個個跟著密密麻麻的人群一起左顧右盼，那是標準的「排隊律動」。為了不知道能看到什麼而伸長的脖子。

環境有些嘈雜，附近還有活動舞臺大聲播放著聽不懂的音樂。紅色頂的三米帳下一樣擠滿了人，弄得蕈有點喘不上氣。

「讓我們歡迎，拾夏樂隊！」主持人高亢的嗓音直接打斷背景樂，現場的情緒也隨之沸騰。

「！」蕈亮了眼睛， **是拾夏** ，「我去看看！」聲音淹沒在巨大的觀眾歡呼中，她也沒管那麼多，直脫隊往舞台湊去。

「尹老師！」蕈高舉手揮著，笑得燦爛。是樂界前輩，偶像般的存在。他倆並不算熟，因著老蘇的關係同團過幾場演出、也參與過幾場他的音樂會，這樣而已。他曾評審過蕈的比賽，就是蕈在臺上不小心瞥見那道身影而完全亂了手腳的那場。

「蕈。」禮貌性地回以一笑。光是這樣蕈就滿足地在心裏開心了很久。

表演似乎沒有馬上開始，譜架、樂器都還沒就定位，蕈也樂得在臺下和老師們敘敘。對於沒有幫上忙，蕈雖有些內疚，但礙於身分她確實沒有踏上舞臺的資格。

以往都是頭號工作人員的，想來還真有些不習慣。

蕈後來不太記得他們都說了什麼，意識再接上的時候已經又站回人群中。

輪到他們進場了。活動中心內部就像某種兩層式廉價商場，五花八門的兩光手作鋪打著文青的招牌騙騙小女生們掏錢買單。

**最好是這種低端東西也叫文創。** 蕈一向是很不屑這些招搖撞騙的無良攤商。

小兔拉著蕈東逛西看，其中一攤賣的是扮家家酒類的小玩意兒，蕈不太感興趣地隨便擺弄其中一套梳妝臺組。

「蕈，這好像可以吃欸。」小兔指著蕈手上的迷你手拿鏡。

「嗯？」

「這個，他說可以吃，妳吃吃看？」

蕈有點奇怪地瞥了小兔一眼。吃？

小兔也沒說話，一把抓來就是直接塞進蕈嘴裏，「對呀，吃吃看！」

蕈嚇了一大跳，卻忽然像被定格般肩膀痠得發澀，雙臂怎麼也舉不起，異物硬生生抵著喉頭，蕈一陣作嘔，卻只能緊緊咬著那面手拿鏡，不讓那東西被小兔整個塞了吞下。

為了不碰到鏡面，懸著舌、也不敢進行吞嚥，好不容易將對方的手甩掉，蕈才大口大口地將碰過鏡子的口水吐掉。

小兔只是呵呵地笑，又拽著蕈向下一攤逛。一攤，一攤，又一攤。

也不知道轉到第幾圈，終於離開建築物後已是傍晚時分，人群散得差不多了，稀稀落落三兩結伴在廣場晃悠。

蕈抬頭，隱約覺得有些異樣。天空的顏色變了，但卻不是薄暮時分它應有的顏色。遠方一個黑影由小漸大，掠過上空後投下超大型補給箱，箱子轟然落地後揚起大把塵土。

蕈頓時明白，箱子沒有降落傘緩衝而高速墜落的瞬間、天空倏地刷上的那個顏色，以及補給箱上黑灰色噴漆印，這是她熟悉的光影、熟悉的色調。

末日生存。她夢過的。

又再空投一個大木箱，因衝擊力而解體的箱子裏空無一物，卻在木條綻開的剎那將無數的人吸引過來，人群像著了魔地就往箱內跳。

包括麻馬。

熟悉，壓抑，懼怕。蕈很不安，對這個世界發展她忽然有了印象。

「妳快出來！」蕈大吼，拽著麻馬往外拖，「不要蹲在裏面，出來！」

「反正這個世界已經這樣了，我不想反抗。」

蕈忿忿扔下那對不願使力的雙臂，舉起手狠狠搧下就是一巴掌打在麻馬臉上。「出來！」

麻馬抬起茫然的雙眼，手下卻緊緊地抓著木箱殘框。

哐噹巨響，第三個空箱子墜落。又有一批人瘋狂地湧向箱子殘骸中一起蹲著，像貓一樣，四肢伏地，卻不是全然趴下。母雞蹲。

已知的發展，未知的敵人，失控的同伴。

「起來！」使盡全身力氣，蕈重重再往麻馬甩下兩巴掌，「 **給我起來！** 」

也不知是痛醒還是真的需要這三掌，麻馬愣了一下後神智忽然接上線，飛快起身動作俐落地跨出木箱。

蕈不記得她在外面的世界有動過想對母親出手的念頭，吵架被氣到受不了時最多也是把自己關進浴室裏用力捶幾下牆，再出來又跟沒事一樣，但在這她卻真的打下去了。好像她必須動這個手把人喚醒，夢境才不致失控。

還好她沒有發現是蕈打醒了自已。蕈有些內疚，卻又有點順理成章的慶幸。

「這邊，等一下。」蕈停下腳步，皺著眉四處張望，後方不遠處的矮灌木陰影隱隱傳出微弱的咪嗚聲。

**拜託，不要。** 蕈的心狠狠揪了一下。

是歐毛，她最不希望出現在這裏的那個她。蕈很清楚，這個夢，這個世界，這一次，她使不上任何能力。跟普通人一樣，她沒有把握再多保護誰。

蕈輕輕走過去，一把將歐毛抱起，緊緊護住胸前這隻膽小的孩子。她絕不能再受到任何驚嚇，驚慌失措、慌不擇路的貓再竄出去是回不來的。

「天要黑了，先找落腳點吧。」

一眼望過去，活動中心後方原是座籃球場，現在卻隆起一座座荒濯貧瘠的小丘。

更像末日生存了。

蕈走在前頭，一面抱著安撫歐毛，一面維持平衡踩在坑坑窪窪的路上前進。比起一般山路，這更像某種廢棄產業山道，大小岩石赤裸裸光在外頭任憑風化， 疏於保養的路面已經不再有平整的表面。

揚起的沙塵刮得蕈眼睛發疼。她們爬過大半個陡坡，一路上能作為過夜的休息點早就都有了人，一對對無情的雙眼將不歡迎表露無遺。

「不然就這裏吧。」麻馬指著不遠處一塊稍微有點高度的大石，勉強拿來靠著總好過毫無遮擋的蜷縮。

蕈看著那塊大石，仔細思量，總覺得說不上哪來的不對勁。回憶一幕幕閃過，她在腦海極力尋找直覺反對的原因。

**快想想。** 她是夢過的。「不……不要，還是進屋吧。」

她不確定，那個煙塵蔽天的夢裏，殺死自己的是不是就是這顆見鬼的太陽。那時候他們以為從組織駐守的木屋溜出去，越過這座山頭便能逃出生天，卻沒想過黑夜後迎來的黎明要比那些荷槍實彈的軍隊更加致命。

陽光躍出地平線、破開塵埃的那一剎那，身上所有的毛細孔全數炸開，猶如千隻螞蟻爬過，又像萬根尖針在刺，他們瞬間失去行動能力，如同擱淺的水母，逐漸乾癟，直到意識模糊之際淺淺感受到空氣裏那種混和了煙硝與鮮血的味道，死神喚來祂最忠實的僕人們，軍隊在將整座山中企圖逃跑的生命逐一收割時展現了他們的高效率。

蕈一直到歐毛在懷裏不耐煩地扭動才回過神來，手臂上的雞皮疙瘩還在為那段回憶戰慄不已。

她順了順歐毛後頸的毛，也不知是在安撫歐毛還是自己，「雖然進去就要給組織管理，但有床有屋頂一定好過睡在外面。」

環境有些嘈雜，附近還有活動舞臺大聲播放著聽不懂的音樂。紅色頂的三米帳下一樣擠滿了人，弄得蕈有點喘不上氣。

「讓我們歡迎，拾夏樂隊！」主持人高亢的嗓音直接打斷背景樂，現場的情緒也隨之沸騰。

「！」蕈亮了眼睛，是拾夏，「我去看看！」聲音淹沒在巨大的觀眾歡呼中，她也沒管那麼多，直脫隊往舞台湊去。

「尹老師！」蕈高舉手揮著，笑得燦爛。是樂界前輩，偶像般的存在。他倆並不算熟，因著老蘇的關係同團過幾場演出、也參與過幾場他的音樂會，這樣而已。他曾評審過蕈的比賽，就是蕈在臺上不小心瞥見那道身影而完全亂了手腳的那場。

「蕈。」禮貌性地回以一笑。光是這樣蕈就滿足地在心裏開心了很久。

表演似乎沒有馬上開始，譜架、樂器都還沒就定位，蕈也樂得在臺下和老師們敘敘。對於沒有幫上忙，蕈雖有些內疚，但礙於身分她確實沒有踏上舞臺的資格。

以往都是頭號工作人員的，想來還真有些不習慣。

蕈後來不太記得他們都說了什麼，意識再接上的時候已經又站回人群中。

輪到他們進場了。活動中心內部就像某種兩層式廉價商場，五花八門的兩光手作鋪打著文青的招牌騙騙小女生們掏錢買單。

最好是這種低端東西也叫文創。蕈一向是很不屑這些招搖撞騙的無良攤商。

小兔拉著蕈東逛西看，其中一攤賣的是扮家家酒類的小玩意兒，蕈不太感興趣地隨便擺弄其中一套梳妝臺組。

「蕈，這好像可以吃欸。」小兔指著蕈手上的迷你手拿鏡。

「嗯？」

「這個，他說可以吃，妳吃吃看？」

蕈有點奇怪地瞥了小兔一眼。吃？

小兔也沒說話，一把抓來就是直接塞進蕈嘴裏，「對呀，吃吃看！」

蕈嚇了一大跳，卻忽然像被定格般肩膀痠得發澀，雙臂怎麼也舉不起，異物硬生生抵著喉頭，蕈一陣作嘔，卻只能緊緊咬著那面手拿鏡，不讓那東西被小兔整個塞了吞下。

為了不碰到鏡面，懸著舌、也不敢進行吞嚥，好不容易將對方的手甩掉，蕈才大口大口地將碰過鏡子的口水吐掉。

小兔只是呵呵地笑，又拽著蕈向下一攤逛。一攤，一攤，又一攤。

也不知道轉到第幾圈，終於離開建築物後已是傍晚時分，人群散得差不多了，稀稀落落三兩結伴在廣場晃悠。

蕈抬頭，隱約覺得有些異樣。天空的顏色變了，但卻不是薄暮時分它應有的顏色。遠方一個黑影由小漸大，掠過上空後投下超大型補給箱，箱子轟然落地後揚起大把塵土。

蕈頓時明白，箱子沒有降落傘緩衝而高速墜落的瞬間、天空倏地刷上的那個顏色，以及補給箱上黑灰色噴漆印，這是她熟悉的光影、熟悉的色調。

末日生存。她夢過的。

又再空投一個大木箱，因衝擊力而解體的箱子裏空無一物，卻在木條綻開的剎那將無數的人吸引過來，人群像著了魔地就往箱內跳。

包括麻馬。

熟悉，壓抑，懼怕。蕈很不安，對這個世界發展她忽然有了印象。

「妳快出來！」蕈大吼，拽著麻馬往外拖，「不要蹲在裏面，出來！」

「反正這個世界已經這樣了，我不想反抗。」

蕈忿忿扔下那對不願使力的雙臂，舉起手狠狠搧下就是一巴掌打在麻馬臉上。「出來！」

麻馬抬起茫然的雙眼，手下卻緊緊地抓著木箱殘框。

哐噹巨響，第三個空箱子墜落。又有一批人瘋狂地湧向箱子殘骸中一起蹲著，像貓一樣，四肢伏地，卻不是全然趴下。母雞蹲。

已知的發展，未知的敵人，失控的同伴。

「起來！」使盡全身力氣，蕈重重再往麻馬甩下兩巴掌，「給我起來！」

也不知是痛醒還是真的需要這三掌，麻馬愣了一下後神智忽然接上線，飛快起身動作俐落地跨出木箱。

蕈不記得她在外面的世界有動過想對母親出手的念頭，吵架被氣到受不了時最多也是把自己關進浴室裏用力捶幾下牆，再出來又跟沒事一樣，但在這她卻真的打下去了。好像她必須動這個手把人喚醒，夢境才不致失控。

還好她沒有發現是蕈打醒了自已。蕈有些內疚，卻又有點順理成章的慶幸。

「這邊，等一下。」蕈停下腳步，皺著眉四處張望，後方不遠處的矮灌木陰影隱隱傳出微弱的咪嗚聲。

拜託，不要。蕈的心狠狠揪了一下。

是歐毛，她最不希望出現在這裏的那個她。蕈很清楚，這個夢，這個世界，這一次，她使不上任何能力。跟普通人一樣，她沒有把握再多保護誰。

蕈輕輕走過去，一把將歐毛抱起，緊緊護住胸前這隻膽小的孩子。她絕不能再受到任何驚嚇，驚慌失措、慌不擇路的貓再竄出去是回不來的。

「天要黑了，先找落腳點吧。」

一眼望過去，活動中心後方原是座籃球場，現在卻隆起一座座荒濯貧瘠的小丘。

更像末日生存了。

蕈走在前頭，一面抱著安撫歐毛，一面維持平衡踩在坑坑窪窪的路上前進。比起一般山路，這更像某種廢棄產業山道，大小岩石赤裸裸光在外頭任憑風化， 疏於保養的路面已經不再有平整的表面。

揚起的沙塵刮得蕈眼睛發疼。她們爬過大半個陡坡，一路上能作為過夜的休息點早就都有了人，一對對無情的雙眼將不歡迎表露無遺。

「不然就這裏吧。」麻馬指著不遠處一塊稍微有點高度的大石，勉強拿來靠著總好過毫無遮擋的蜷縮。

蕈看著那塊大石，仔細思量，總覺得說不上哪來的不對勁。回憶一幕幕閃過，她在腦海極力尋找直覺反對的原因。

快想想。她是夢過的。「不……不要，還是進屋吧。」

她不確定，那個煙塵蔽天的夢裏，殺死自己的是不是就是這顆見鬼的太陽。那時候他們以為從組織駐守的木屋溜出去，越過這座山頭便能逃出生天，卻沒想過黑夜後迎來的黎明要比那些荷槍實彈的軍隊更加致命。

陽光躍出地平線、破開塵埃的那一剎那，身上所有的毛細孔全數炸開，猶如千隻螞蟻爬過，又像萬根尖針在刺，他們瞬間失去行動能力，如同擱淺的水母，逐漸乾癟，直到意識模糊之際淺淺感受到空氣裏那種混和了煙硝與鮮血的味道，死神喚來祂最忠實的僕人們，軍隊在將整座山中企圖逃跑的生命逐一收割時展現了他們的高效率。

蕈一直到歐毛在懷裏不耐煩地扭動才回過神來，手臂上的雞皮疙瘩還在為那段回憶戰慄不已。

她順了順歐毛後頸的毛，也不知是在安撫歐毛還是自己，「雖然進去就要給組織管理，但有床有屋頂一定好過睡在外面。」

在找到解開噩夢的方法前，智障才順著世界規則走。蕈是這麼想的。


	2. Chapter 2

  
掉頭往由組織派兵駐守的「集中屋」走回，路上的景致都變了。左手邊多出一排高架木屋，以家庭為單位的獨立屋室，戶戶閉緊了門窗。

〈小鯛、小品、小蜜；小粉紅〉

盡到延續後代義務的家庭才有資格住進木屋，窗框上掛著單元裏所有成員的綠色名牌，像被汰掉的舊式門牌，並特別將男主人區隔出來，好像他們是種要脅似的，女人與孩子、男人與家眷，彼此牽制。

**組織最愛搞這套。**

蕈完全沒有進屋蹭一晚的念頭，她清楚記得組織會怎麼突襲清查，又是怎麼將不符合登記人數的家庭與寄宿者無情趕殺，那一雙雙陰沉的眼看上去冰冷得毫無感情，卻在眸底藏了比殺戮機器更為嗜血的瘋狂。

蕈遠遠看過一次，就在準備敲門碰碰運氣問一晚陽臺棲身時，三十公尺外正隔壁那間屋子瞬間爆出的濃厚血腥味直接將腦子沖了個麻，利器沒入某種物體的頓聲從來沒有這麼刺耳過，三下、七下、十二下，她至今難忘。

既然一切已經從頭來過，她不敢重蹈噩夢的覆轍。

位於半山腰的集中屋很簡陋，四面牆壁一盞燈，破窗嘎吱嘎吱地響。屋子正中央站著一位管理者，目光犀利地來回掃視。這時間人進進出出，組織不會硬留你進屋過夜，但如何說服外頭的巡邏軍隊自己只是露宿而非企圖逃跑，這是你的本事，也都是你的選擇。

屋裏還不算太滿，她們算早到登記的。蕈挑了一個位子席地而坐，從包裏翻出早上抓出門的罩衫，先給歐毛圍了個小窩出來。一切以她為重。她的味道可以給她一點安全感，反過來也是。

稍微忙碌了一番，將一切打點好後夜也已深沉。周圍的「室友們」來來去去換了好幾回，最後屋內熄燈，是蕈高一班級裏最不熟的那群男同學作了鄰床客。

說是床位，其實也不過就一塊成人大小的地舖空間。蕈知道歐毛怕生又怕吵，將歐毛護得很緊，就像每次去醫院一樣，摟著撫著低語著，盡量減輕她的陌生感和恐懼與壓力。

瞪著本來就不怎麼亮、現在更滅得乾脆徹底的燈泡，蕈總覺得心裏踏實不下來。這個夢境她待過，但也僅是待過，上一次糊里糊塗地被嚇醒後她便沒再推敲過接下來的發展。

面對熟悉的壓抑與不和諧，她逃不開卻也驚不醒。就像從小到大反覆闖入的那個噩夢，如同強制體驗的恐怖冒險遊戲，儘管存檔裏有無數個失敗結局以供前車之鑑，在又一次驚醒前，她只能於避開已知的負面發展與面對未知的恐懼與壓力間做出選擇。

她至今還沒有破關，從來就過不了。

正當想得出神時，忽地被窗外大動作揮舞雙手的人影嚇了一跳。麻馬不知道為什麼跑了出去，嘴裏焦急地說著什麼，但遠遠的聽不見也看不清。

蕈輕輕放開歐毛，確認外套好好地裹著歐毛後便悄聲躡步摸了出去。

「陪我去廁所！」蕈才輕輕闔上門麻馬就興奮地拉著她往外跑。「叫妳好久了！」

蕈一回頭就看到那雙閃閃發亮的眼，稍微出點力扯了一把麻馬，讓她別就這樣把自己拖出去，「現在是可以去哪上廁所？」

半夜，這時候要外出必須先取得許可。蕈只猶豫了半晌就閃身回屋，含糊向管理者帶了一個藉口才又拉著麻馬離開。

總得有個人得清醒著理智，若要將傷害降到最低，第一步就是遵守遊戲規則。

木屋不能進，路邊也總有人，她們幾乎將整個小丘翻了半座，才在一棟建築前停下腳步。標準的鐵皮屋建築，外頭刻了在地農會的招牌大大掛著，裏面一成不變的冷色調白燈管稀疏打在茶桌上，昏暗得像某種不正當營業場所。蕈深吸一口氣，「不好意思，請問可以借個廁所嗎？」

茶桌後的人聞聲抬頭，淡淡瞥了蕈母女一眼，歪著頭示意她們得向裏面的人請示，蕈只好再提高音量開口，「請問，我們想借用一下廁所，方便嗎？」

大廳較深處，老舊的映像管電視機畫面布滿了雜訊與噪點，一位身材擁腫的大嬸回過頭，眼裏盡是被打斷的不耐煩與憤怒。「幹嘛？」

蕈被那眼神震得一時間竟答不上半句話，電視機乾癟粗啞的沙沙聲響突兀地充斥整個空間。「我們想…借用廁所」小半會後蕈怯生生開口。

「廁所很乾淨，妳們自便。」大嬸睨了她們一眼，繼續回去埋在電視機前，也沒有要指路的意思。

「妳們該心懷感激，難民！」正當準備轉開廁所門上的喇叭鎖，背後的大嬸突然叱了一句，嚇得蕈趕緊點頭稱是而後拉著麻馬閃進廁所。

昏暗、悶濕、異味難耐。乾淨個鬼，整個空間噁心得教人作嘔。地上不斷有扁形毛蟲從磁磚縫隙鑽出，蕈一邊按著一點也不牢靠喇叭鎖，一邊對付那些沒完沒了的不明生物。

幾乎是極力忍著那股面對蟲類的崩潰感，直到毛蟲順著爬上手臂與背脊時蕈才終於受不住哎出來，麻馬慌忙抓起牆上的蓮蓬頭往蕈手上沖，蕈也不斷跺著、甩著手，想把那些東西從身上弄走。

儘管她們將聲音壓得很低，但仍舊引起外面注意了。

大嬸嘰嘰嘎嘎的粗啞笑聲磨軋般傳來，「就說那娘倆肯定受不了！難民同賤民，還妄想用咱們的！」整間農會頓時爆出大笑，更有人嚷著該多放點蟲子給大家尋尋樂。

**不！快點離開這裏！** 蕈再也受不了。

蕈忙著撥蟲，同時隔著門側耳留意動靜，在笑聲轟到最高點時猛地拉開門，腦內瞬間規劃好路徑，就要閃身穿過他們往外走時，卻被麻馬一把抓著向右藏進屏風後。

蕈不解地看向麻馬，疑問、恐懼、不知所措，本來打算就這麼一路衝回集中屋的，逃跑計畫眨眼成了泡影。在夢裏，她總寧可順從得沒有尊嚴，不願也不敢牴觸任何一條世界規則。

「該回去了！妳想幹什麼？」蕈壓低了聲音，麻馬卻一臉笑，「沒有在時間內回去被抓到是死路一條，妳瘋了嗎？要回去啊！」

語音剛落，便聽見外頭一陣騷動。啪啪啪啪轟呼呼，巨大的螺旋槳音瞬間壓過那滿屋子的笑聲。

情況來得突然，在一切明朗之前蕈不敢輕舉妄動。

「好吧。」蕈稍微將重心降低，輕輕往大廳出口的反方向挪動。如果來的是援軍，大可放心等待救援，若不是，現在離開這棟建築物無疑直接將自己往死裏送。

忽然，蕈和麻馬同時注意到走廊盡頭的石梯也傳來動靜，麻馬緊張地向後呶呶嘴，蕈馬上會意過來，點點頭跟著躲進廊邊半掩的小門內。她們想也沒想，安全過關或一頭撞上什麼被逮個正著，又或等著走過來的人將她們交還給組織，這是五歲賭徒都不會選錯的機會成本題。

很幸運地，門後只是另一間更老舊的小浴室。碎馬賽克浴缸裏成堆的雜物直直砌到天花板，麻馬艱難地藏進一堆雜物裏，浴室很小，蕈迅速掃了一眼，也只能勉強躲在破舊小門與牆壁之間。

才剛安置好門外就探進一隻枯老的手，上下左右摸著像是在找電燈開關，蕈大氣不敢吭一聲，只希望門板和黑暗的環境提供了足夠的遮掩度。

喀噠一下，不知什麼時候勾在蕈衣上的小木片被扯落碎了一地，忽地一隻巨貓竄進來，發了瘋似地拍抓著門板，眼看要把門拍散時，那雙枯老的手才悠悠將貓抱了出去。

「阿肥乖乖，」與那手一樣乾枯嘶啞的聲音隔著門刺刺響起，彷彿就在耳邊，「阿肥乖，嬤嬤眼睛不大好看不清，我們去找雷射筆，照他個妖魔鬼怪都現形好吧？」

也不知道為什麼，蕈心裏一個激靈，捺下緊張與不安，透過門縫望正好看見大貓尾巴一撇一撇擺著，好像畫著什麼符。蕈琢磨著，不知怎地突然看懂了那是讓她們在婆婆離去後也裝作若無其事離開的意思。

蕈沒有驚訝太久，將頭稍微探出門和麻馬對上眼，張口無聲道，『等她、走，我們、慢慢、離開。』

麻馬讀懂她的唇語，點點頭，蕈接著說，『小心、雷射筆，慢慢走，假裝沒事。』 

蕈和麻馬輕聲走出小浴室，原本聚在大廳的人們都不見了，只有一個戴著護目鏡、一身勁裝的探員對著所有物件上下仔細檢查，見蕈她們來了卻也沒有多問什麼，只湊過來嗅子了幾下，扔了兩件黃色的連身衣要她們換上。

「黃色是保命的標記。小心一點，外面很亂。」探員叮囑完便擺擺手催她們趕緊離開。


	3. Chapter 3

  
世界變得不太一樣。

原來的黑夜不知什麼時候悄悄過了，天色再度來到黃昏，一瞬間忽然有種昨晚從不存在的錯覺。

「好像哪裏不對勁。」

蕈轉頭，想徵求麻馬的意見。除了直升機外，還聽見橡膠輪胎刮在地上會發出的刺耳噪音和吆喝打鬥聲。

她們匆匆越過小丘，再回到有成排小木屋的那條路時都被眼前的畫面嚇著了。一輛輛武裝軍卡和藍色小貨車從山丘另一端源源不絕地開進來，上頭擠滿激動的黃衣人，拿著棍棒和像是從軍隊搶來的武器高聲叫囂，也有人開著被砸爛的自用小客車橫衝直撞，路邊抓了人就往車上塞，裝滿了便掉頭向外長駛而去。

「組了反抗軍？」麻馬壓低聲音，車上的黃衣人穿的和她們剛換上的是同個款式，「回來救人的？」蕈輕輕搖頭表示不清楚。比起反抗軍，這更像是暴徒。崛起的第三勢力。

一路上碎石飛噴、流彈亂竄，偶爾卻還是能撞上幾個死抓著人要採訪的記者，蕈拉著麻馬低頭迴避找掩護，心裏掛著的只有還在集中屋的歐毛，一刻也不想多待外面。

「身分、識別，剛剛幹什麼去？」回到集中屋前，新的管理者攔下她們。「蕈，剛去找廁所，是拿了許可才出門的。之前的人有登記。」

對方沒多為難，隨意翻了手上的本子幾頁便側身讓她們進去。一進屋蕈就往歐毛蹭過去，埋在她頸後大大吸了幾口，又用額頭稍微大力地磨蹭了下她軟軟的毛，「我們回來了，沒事，別怕。」

也沒溫存多久，蕈馬上覺得肩膀一沉，「早上有晨訓，上頭有人要來視察。」蕈不解地抬頭，管理者只是搖搖頭，「繞著建築物跑就好了，做個樣子，反正他們來也只是走過場，真正的事不在我們這。」

管理員好像說的有點多，蕈心底閃過疑問卻沒有開口多問。言多必有失，她知道的。

她們把東西稍作收拾，再跟歐毛又蹭了幾下，拎了水才跟著人群往外移動。

幾乎徹夜未眠的疲累與倦意將蕈的腳步拖得很沉，加上集中屋建在坡邊上，一圈圈跑下來高高低低，遠不比平地輕鬆。

晨訓的同伴們異常安靜，如同發條人偶般毫無生氣地等速移動著。她更想睡了。

蕈一直很討厭跑步，但夢裏的她卻老是在跑步。小學時，每天早上規定要跑五圈操場，蕈總是前十名跑完回來的，但她不是愛跑也不是會跑，純粹只是討厭曬太陽、討厭跑步時一成不變的無聊風景、討厭五臟六腑隨著一腳一蹦的節奏在體內撞來撞去、討厭數得了呼吸頻率卻管不住失控狂衝的心跳，更討厭，有人在自己前面不長不短的距離，打亂了整個跑步律動。

畢業後沒有人逼，就好像很久沒跑步了。

蕈的思緒沒有飄太遠便被打住，眼角餘光忽然注意到，一小搓人正聚集在建築物斜後方的小丘邊。

剛才見過面的那位管理者像是在與組織的人談什麼，對方一身筆挺軍裝，眼裏淡淡閃著不屑與煩躁，管理者臉上堆著笑、時不時點頭彎腰，一旁的部下手裏則飛速記錄，他在對方背過身時悄悄回過身，卻正好和蕈對上眼，偷偷始個眼色讓她少往這瞧才又別過去。

> 不是大難臨頭，就是救贖將至。

蕈腦裏莫名冒出兩句話，如被重擊的悶鐘嗡嗡回響著。那瞬間她似乎是明白了什麼。

「下一圈直接進屋。」蕈側頭，悄聲對麻馬說。

也不管麻馬的詫異，只是鎮定地望著前方，輕輕地點點頭，並將速度提了上來。

集中屋一圈並不長，她們加速越過大隊人馬，在隊伍順著建築物直角準備轉彎前，翻過窗戶進屋，消失在所有人的視線死角。

屋裏卻是詭異的一片狼藉。

就像節慶氣球炸開、裏面彩紙屑噴飛散落各處，滿屋爆炸式地填滿了相同款式的防毒面罩。

蕈愣在原地，半張著嘴說不出一個字。是麻馬推了好大一把，才回過神來給自己也給麻馬抓了一個面具。

「一邊戴好，趕快找出歐毛的！」她有點生氣，卻不知道自己為什麼而氣。

「啊……啊啊？這個？」麻馬扯了扯掛在口罩邊亂七八糟的繩帶，「我不會啊？」

「當作加強版口罩就好了。」接連出現的異常狀況讓蕈很不耐煩，本就不慢的心跳現在更是失控得像要起飛。

蕈還在找大小適合歐毛的防毒面罩，掃回麻馬身邊時卻看見她不知怎麼弄的，竟把面罩濾嘴吸到脖子上。忍不住嘖了一聲，一把抓了過來。

「我來！」能搞成這樣也是奇才了。無論在這裏還是外面，對於戴口罩這件事麻馬好像永遠有障礙。

猛地，地板震了好大一下，蕈撞在麻馬身上差點跌在一塊，四周響起刺耳的警笛聲。

心底那股疑惑感更濃了，迅速處理好麻馬的面罩後蕈用勉強大過警笛的聲音吼著，「總覺得有事要發生！剩下的妳再調一下，我去弄歐毛！」

「怎麼了？」麻馬捂著耳大聲詢問，伸長脖子向外看了一眼但什麼也沒看見。

蕈撈出一個迷你的防毒面罩，憑著記憶的相對位置，在一座防毒面罩山裏把歐毛抱出來，「我覺得他們好像在耍組織，而且準備要有大動作了！」

盤旋不去的直升機、給她們黃色連身衣的探員、新管理者有些多餘的話、那一剎那使過來的眼色、滿屋的防毒面罩和現在響徹雲霄的警笛……，一切都像為了將要發生的某件事先下了預告和準備。

蕈有些緊張，這個壓抑的世界難道終於盼到頭了嗎？

但她沒有時間多想，隨著警笛聲逐漸轉強，外面原本還在跑步的人們在某一個瞬間忽然逃命似地湧入屋內，蕈隔著護目鏡看得不是很清楚，只隱約聽見人群裏嚷著有不明白色霧氣往這裏飄來。

毒氣？有可能？蕈一邊思索著，確認歐毛的面罩緊密貼合後，又從面罩堆裏摸出一個奇怪的針筒。

看起來像某種新型換氣設備，蕈拿在手裏把玩半天也摸不出所以然，稍微綜合了一下自己的推測，索性將那東西丟在一旁。「我們靠近一點就好！外面那個應該不會傷人。」

在伸手要攬住麻馬和歐毛時，外頭的所有聲響倏地全部斂去，耳裏忽然只剩止不住的咿咿長鳴。

蕈看見了，遠處翻騰而至的滾滾白煙，將所經之處全沒入一片慘白。

不對呀？那看來更像霧，或者說，混著乾冰的水氣。

漸漸，他們所在的屋也滿漫白霧，果真如蕈所料，那是一種刺進骨子裏的冰冷。

濃霧初到時還可以聽見滿屋子淹沒理智的驚叫，再後來紛紛靜了下來，就像放棄掙扎般只沉默地等待死亡的喪鐘敲響，屋內一片沉寂，直到最後有人提出疑惑，眾人才復燃求生鬥志，趕忙緊挨在一塊相偎取暖。

要不，被毒死前他們先要被凍死了。

「所以我說，這是什麼，清場嗎？」

「真的是毒氣？」

「誰敢拿下面具試試看，阿吉？」

「我才不要。」被喚作阿吉的男人馬上搖頭，死死壓住自己的面罩，「雖、雖然這看起來很沒用，但我沒那個膽摘下它。」

「你們說，是不是有大人物要來了？」

「來就來還搞這陣仗，冷死了……」

屋裏你一言我一語的，各式猜想填滿了原來的寂靜。

「各位中華兒女，大家好，這不是來了嗎。」

這聲音、語速、用詞、咬字，蕈睜大雙眼，難道是……

「視網膜！」已經有人率先喊出。

果真是他。蕈瞇起眼，努力想看清走在霧裏的西裝影子，卻只是看到隨著影子移動，越來越濃的冰霧。

**咚。**

不和諧的重物墜地聲驚醒了蕈。

味道、觸感、空間，很好，這是自己熟悉的。她的床，她的房。

她揉揉眼，抓來手機點開螢幕看時間，坐起身雙腳探了探地板，迷迷糊糊套進拖鞋後站起來要往主臥室去。

「剛什麼聲音？」

麻馬正好從小浴室裏走出來，不解地望向蕈。「沒事，我聽錯。」

蕈仍睏得很，好像隨時閉上眼都能直接繼續睡，也沒注意到衣櫃的不對勁，是被麻馬拉了一把才發現的。

「結冰？」蕈感受到那絲涼氣後稍微清醒些，但腦袋還是轉不過，「為什麼？」

麻馬搖搖頭，依序扯了扯兩個組合衣櫃之間的小衣服抽屜，發現只剩倒數第二層的抽屜沒有被凍住，是拉得開的，往裏頭襪子堆攪了幾下卻撈出一個形狀奇特的針筒。「怎麼回事？」

蕈看著麻馬手裏的東西覺得眼熟，但心底先止不住地湧起一股恐懼。「這東西怎麼會……」

麻馬像是沒聽見，逕自抓起另一隻襪子，在手中不知道和針筒做了什麼，又扔回去抽屜中。

「好了。」她拍拍手，滿意地看著整座抽屜隨著那隻動過手腳的襪子開始解凍。

喀喀啵啵、劈啪叉啪，就像塊大冰塊澆了杯熱水一樣。蕈突然覺得有些刺耳。

她看著、聽著那厚實的冰迅速崩解，心中升起一股異樣，恐懼追之而來。

「做得好。」

蕈聞聲猛地回頭，闖入眼裏的竟又是主播視網膜。

夢中夢。

原來一切的一切，竟還未結束。

Fin.


End file.
